heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: The Matter of Time
Even as the Daleks descend upon the taranium-filled planet of Lyceus, a major repository world of the long-vanished Letheans, a number of factions struggle to recover what little they can for their own purposes. Against the ultimate foe, even Nestenes, Time Agents, and Menopterans are forced to work together. GMed by Holbenilord. The Nestene's Arrival The Greater Consciousness transfers your mission objectives and what little the Nestenes know about Lyceus to you psychically. It dispatches you on a plasvax flitter, small enough to evade detection from this distance, to the planet. Plummeting through scarlet clouds and passing by multi-hued flashes of lightning, your ship's sensors are reading inconsistent things. The ship's clock has stopped, but still jumps forward random distances once in a while. The ground below is a patchwork of bronze, neon yellow, and charcoal grey. Dark shapes flit between the irregular squares. You land in the centre of a field made from bronze, and squirm out onto its surface. Mile-tall plumes of steam shoot up from holes in the ground a few miles away. There are glowing obelisks in all directions. One of the planet's suns is setting in the west and the other is rising in the East. 1 (1AP) I walk off and start searching for taranium. 2 It's likely to be deep underground. You come to a number of shacks made from copper plates, but inside there are only skeletons. In the distance, an obelisk retracts into the fields, and somewhat closer, one rises from the metal. You can feel an extremely strange psychic signature, so different to what you normally look for that you almost missed it. It is coming from behind an obelisk a mile to the East. 3 The Time Agent's Arrival While irritated at the Agency's failure to retrieve the Doctor, the Time Lords are giving you another chance. "He is falling into our trap regardless," Rassilon had said. "Perhaps you will succeed this time. Go to the planet of Lyceus and recover a Lethean artifact called an Alethogram. You will be unable to use it but we may be able to find a purpose for this device." And so you materialise a few metres under the surface of the planet, in a large hall with pipes made from a dozen different metals covering the walls and ceiling. There are three exits. White light comes from the left one, the middle one is emitting the sounds of machinery, and the rightmost one has a bar across it. 1 As I am unlikely to comprehend the machinery, I go through the left door. (Out of curiosity, does my Vortex Manipulator work here?" 2 It would work, but local distortions would mean that unless you were aiming back along the journey you just took from the Agency HQ, you would go somewhere completely unpredictable. You enter a room with whitewashed walls and ceiling and a metal-grille floor. A number of hover-lamps illuminate the room. There is a skeleton at the far end of the room, clutching an undeployed 51st century Drone. Behind it is a portcullis. 3 Is the portcullis open or closed? If it be open, I walk through. If it be shut, I set to work cutting it open with my laser screwdriver. 4 It is closed, but your laser screwdriver makes light work of it. You step through into a room lined with stonework, using rocks of many different colours. There are three sets of Sontaran Battle Armour splayed out on the floor with skeletons poking out and joints damaged. There are two sets of stairs; this appears to be the midden level as one would take you up and one goes down. 5 I head up. 6 You enter the room and find a body, not as far decomposed as the others, with blue crystals on its very bleached skin. There is a circlet around its head. At the end of the room is an inactive dimensional portal device, which looks like it has been attacked with an axe. 7 The Menopteran's Arrival Vortis' journey through interstellar space has taken it close enough to the planet Lyceus for the time shadow of the taranium to be detected. A small scouting party was sent out but it encountered a star-spider web and only the ship containing Yrollius and his allies made it through, slightly damaged. The craft settles down on the surface of Lyceus, at the centre of a ring of upward-pointing spikes forty metres tall. You are by the sea; it is very green and the only sound is the waves against a rocky shore. Inland are a large number of rusting industrial cranes, some of which have collapsed and fallen. 1 Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion